The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to system and method for aggregating query results in a fault-tolerant database management system.
Customers can have different integration needs with a content platform based on their business needs and scenarios. One common theme surrounds retrieving a list of objects and information on those objects to pass to another application in their infrastructure for a specific function (e.g., searching data or backing up data). To do this, the applications may be required to do more work to retrieve this information. For instance, the integrating application would have to traverse a directory, subdirectories, sub-subdirectories, and so forth to retrieve a list of objects and system metadata for a given criterion. This would have to be done for all directories in a namespace, across all namespaces of interest, across all tenants of interest, etc., for the case where a redundant array of independent nodes are networked together and each cluster/system of nodes is partitioned into tenants and namespaces. A namespace is a logical partition of the cluster, and essentially serves as a collection of objects particular to at least one defined application. Each namespace has a private filesystem with respect to other namespaces. Moreover, access to one namespace does not grant a user access to another namespace. A tenant is a grouping of namespace(s) and possibly other subtenants. A cluster/system is a physical archive instance. See commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/609,804, filed Oct. 30, 2009, entitled Fixed Content Storage Within a Partitioned Content Platform Using Namespaces, which is incorporated herein by reference.